


Today and Every Day

by NerdyGamerMama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Clueless Cousland, F/M, Inspired by Music, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGamerMama/pseuds/NerdyGamerMama
Summary: In this modern Thedas, Alistair is a police officer.  Officer Theirin is drinking his coffee and meets the love of his life.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Today and Every Day

His voice was low and flirtatious, full of confidence. “Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?” Alistair leaned against the counter on his elbow, eyebrow arched, with a cheesy grin plastered across his pale freckled face.

Alistair could tell that she was bracing herself to tell him to bugger off. She placed her coffee cup down and winced, then exhaled a sigh of annoyance. Pushing her dark brown curls from her face and behind her ear, she rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. 

“Yes. It’s quite…” But, when her eyes met his, the edges of her death glare softened and her emerald green eyes sparkled as she giggled and fumbled her way through the rest of her answer. “...lovely. Lampposts in the winter are quite, um, cold, but...so…handsome.” The last bit of words was almost inaudible as she bit the edge of her lip to hold back her sudden infatuation and inability to say anything else other than. “Hi.”

Alistair extended his hand that was as freckled and pale as his face to introduce himself. When the small, olive-toned hand accepted him, he brought the back of her hand to his lips and gently pressed a single kiss onto the soft skin. He could smell brown sugar and vanilla and in response, he let out an approving hum as it comforted his senses.

Her cheeks flushed and she exhaled a slightly nervous bit of air that she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“I’m Alistair. Alistair Theirin.” He grinned, still holding onto the warm bronze flesh. Their fingers entwined without hesitation.

She admired the smattering of freckles spilled across the nose and cheeks of the dashing and debonair man that was now standing closer to her, filling in her personal space. She, too, turned her full attention to him and took a step closer to him. “The Alistair Theirin?” She gaped, cupping a hand to her lips lightly, her heart skipped a beat. She was positively smitten.

Alistair nodded. “Yes, that’s me.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His light brown eyes searched her face for any sign to stop his forwardness, but he couldn’t find any. Their bodies molded to each other, fitting like a perfect glove on a winter’s day. “And you are?” His voice was lower now, his breath caught in his throat. “No. Don’t answer that.” He whispered and pulled her body closer to his. “Marry me?” He nearly begged as his free hand traced the edge of her cheek down to her chin to tilt her face upwards to get lost in her eyes that were as deep as the Amaranthine ocean.

She could only close her eyes briefly and nod yes before his lips crashed onto hers. 

Maker, when their lips met…

“Excuse me? Sir?” She said as she pulled back from the kiss.

Wait.

Alistair blinked back into reality. “Yes? I’m sorry? What did you say?” 

The young waitress with a nose ring and fiery red hair blinked back at him, head tilted slightly in confusion. “Do you want a refill on your coffee, officer?” She held the carafe and shook it a little, the black liquid released steam from the spout but did not splash out.

Alistair nodded yes, begrudgingly tearing his gaze away from the beautiful woman whom he’d seen for three days straight by chance. Each day she ordered the same coffee. Like clockwork, she smiled and thanked the cashier before leaving the cafe.

Maker, she was beautiful.

If he’d only had the confidence to speak to her. 

If only.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the following songs:
> 
> The Everly Brothers - All I Have to Do Is Dream  
> Landon Pigg - Falling in Love at the Coffee Shop  
> Train - Marry Me
> 
> I'd really love to see Alistair pull himself from the booth and talk to her. -sigh-


End file.
